


Pie

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Derek if he likes Pie and is quite shocked at his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> for ladywarbler on tumblr!

"Do you like Pie?" Stiles asks, rummaging through the fridge, moving around random items in search of something to eat.

"No." Derek says simply.

"What?" Stiles turns around to gape at Derek. "How can you not like Pie?" Stiles closes the fridge behind him and walks over to Derek.

"I just don’t. I’m more of a cake person." Derek shrugs his shoulders.

"I don’t even know you anymore. That is just sick!" Stiles says with a sneer.

"It’s not that big of a deal. It’s just food. It’s not like I’m married." Derek scoffs.

"It is. Pie is the greatest thing ever." Stiles moans, closing his eyes and extending his neck as he imagines a nice freshly baked Pumpkin Pie with whipped cream on top. Stiles licks his lips lewdly at that thought. 

"Oh god. You can’t do that, it makes me want to take you right here." Derek growls, eyes bleeding red.

"Yeah, well too bad." Stiles smirks. "You should have thought of that before you spewed your blasphemous words."

"Seriously?" Derek quirks an eyebrow.

"Seriously." Stiles nods his head, his words final. 

Derek smirks as a thought comes to his mind. “We’ll see about that.”

"Try me." Stiles teases, a small grin on his face.


End file.
